Conventional medical imaging devices, such as computed tomography (CT) and magnetic resonance (MR) imaging devices, are typically fixed, immobile devices located in a discrete area reserved for imaging that is often far removed from the point-of-care where the devices could be most useful.
It would be desirable to make these imaging devices mobile, so that they can move to various locations within a hospital or other health services environment. This is difficult due to the size, weight and overall number of components required for making an operable imaging system, and even a relatively small and compact imaging device, such as an x-ray CT scanner, can weigh upwards of 2500 lbs.
There is a need to improve the mobility of imaging systems without sacrificing image quality or adding significantly to the size and weight of the device.